43 Students Remaining
by Micheal545
Summary: A class of 42 students are sent to the Program. The thing is a strange girl also appears to have been invited to compete with them. She appears to know more about the Program and its history. Fan sequel to the original. Italics represent thinking.
1. Introduction

I walked into the control room to see my coworkers running around and arguing. Not really willing to ask what was going on I went to my seat to enjoy my morning coffee and read over the list of students from Takeda Academy.

Boy #1: Toru Soma  
Boy #2: Hisayuki Kanada  
Boy #3: Masakazu Ishinomori  
Boy #4: Tomokazu Nakasato  
Boy #5: Yoshitomo Outakara  
Boy #6: Morie Miyake  
Boy #7: Yatsuhiro Takami  
Boy #8: Gyokusho Kuroki  
Boy #9: Takamuku Taira  
Boy #10: Yakumo Hamaguchi  
Boy #11: Hiroaki Miyamoto  
Boy #12: Sadayoshi Akutagawa  
Boy #13: Thoki Tarumi  
Boy #14: Hideki Hideyoshi  
Boy #15: Yoritomo Sugimoto  
Boy #16: Tabito Hiratasuka  
Boy #17: Kyoden Marugo  
Boy #18: Kakazu Watoga  
Boy #19: Taysuke Funabashi  
Boy #20: Chikafusa Koshin  
Boy #21: Shigetoki Morita

Girl #1: Rina Kondo  
Girl #2: Aoi Kawai  
Girl #3: Tara Kenmotsu  
Girl #4: Koi Gakusha  
Girl #5: Chiya Ikeda  
Girl #6: Fumiko Fukusaku  
Girl #7: Eriko Asahina  
Girl #8: Kasuga Toda  
Girl #9: Yui Katsukawa  
Girl #10: Mikuru Kajahara  
Girl #11: Narumi Arishima  
Girl #12: Himiko Matsushita  
Girl #13: Shiemi Rakki  
Girl #14: Asami Shimazaki  
Girl #15: Mana Ikina  
Girl #16: Aki Yamhata  
Girl #17: Juri Ohishi  
Girl #18: Marise Konae  
Girl #19: Kohana Katayanagi  
Girl #20: Makoto Fujioka  
Girl #21: Katsumi Kurmochi

_Let's see who in this group seems most likely to win?_ I thought to myself. If I was going to make a bet I'd make sure I'd win. After all I lost a fortune after that damn kid from Kagawa High couldn't take a bullet.

"Ugh Sir." someone suddenly said.

"What is it Okumura?" I asked disinterestedly.

"I don't know if you noticed but it seems someone has hacked into the government systems."

"Does this someone have a name?"

"Well her name appears to be Mai Sonoda."

"Ah so we have a Mrs. What's the damage?"

"Well nothing really. It's just…"

"Will you get on with it already!"

"It's just she signed up for the Program. She wants to compete with Takeda Academy." he told as he showed me the student list with her name tacked on at the bottom.

"I see so we either got someone looking for revenge or a blood thirsting sociopathic killer who gets a kick out of this kind of thing. Oh well let her in."

"What really?"

"Yes Okumura really."

After that Okumura went to tell the others to allow her in while I sat there continuing to drink my coffee. Well let's hope this kid can make things interesting.

**42 Students Remaining**


	2. Class Trip

"Toru! Toru!"

"Huh what is it Tomo?"

"You fell asleep again."

"Uh right can you just let me nap?"

"No man, listen if you sleep now all the girls will get with someone else for night. Don't you want to get laid on this trip?"

"Tomo right now all I want to do is sleep. Besides are class is literally split 50-50, 1 guy for each girl."

"Well if you don't take the time to get one of the good ones to sleep with you you'll end up with one of the weird ones like Ikina or Ohishi, you know one of the ugly ones."

"Well that was awfully douchey you." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get me wrong they probably have personality and all that but you and I both know we'd rather score with someone like Fujioka or Toda."

"I guess so." _Why am I friends with you again?_

"I thought so. Hey Chika have you…"

My eyes closed while Tomo and Chika made a quote unquote game plan to try to score with the Two Imikos. I never liked it when my friends talked about this kind of stuff. It was always quite annoying considering we've all been friends since we were about five and now that we're in high school everything is about sex. I personally would rather not waste my time collecting STDs. Well maybe that's not entirely true there is a girl in my class that I'm kind of interested in. Her name is Aoi Kawai and we've been friends since Junior High. I'll admit the only reason I talked to her in the first place is the same shallow reason Tomo and Chika talk to girls; she's hot but by talking to her I learned she was pretty nice so now I'm also attracted to her personality.

"Toru what the heck get up!"

"Huh ugh Tomo come on I need a nap."

"Dude why are you so tired?"

"It's nothing, I'm just tired."

Tomo sat there quietly for a second before his signature exaggerated smile appeared on his face.

"Oh I see late night with Kawai."

"What? No! God can't I just be tired."

"Come on man I'm your best friend you can tell me."

"Tell you what? I told I'm just tired."

"Whatever man." he said not convinced.

The truth was I was tired because I couldn't sleep again. At about two A.M. I had to call the police. My mom's man toy was attacking her again. If you're wondering why I'm not in tears it's because this the seventh time he's done this but she refuses to leave him. In fact they're getting married in the fall! She keeps telling me "He was just drunk!" or "He really is a nice man!" huh yeah right a nice man that beats his woman and cheats on her about twice a month. I don't tell anyone about this because I don't want their pity.

"Hey Hiratasuka! What you doing talking to a girl? She does know you're a gay piece of crap right?" Gyokusho shouted across the bus.

Gyokusho Kuroki was the leader of the semi gang of our class called Kuroki Klan. I say semi because when it comes down to it they're nothing but your average high school delinquents. Also you may think clan is spelled with K to match Kuroki but considering they're all straight D students I bet if you tell them the real spelling it'd be news to them.

"Yeah call me what you want but when your prison be sure to mail me. " Hiratasuka said with a sarcastic wink.

Tabito Hiratasuka was the sole open homosexual in our class and an overall nice guy. However he doesn't have many friends due to others fear of being mocked. His only friend is Shiemi Rakki. Rakki is very similar to Hiratasuka as in she doesn't have any other friends due to being mocked for something out of her control. In this case she's autistic.

"Whatever. You two are nothing but a fag and a retard." Gyokusho responded.

"Don't." Chika suddenly said to me.

"Don't what?"

"Don't get involved. You have a good heart Tomo but you don't want to get those punks mad at you. Besides you don't even really know those two."

"But…"

"But nothing, besides Hiratasuka can clearly take care of himself."

"I guess…"

I turned and saw Rakki begin to cry.

_Retard…she doesn't like being called that._

"Um Toru." a soft voice suddenly called me.

I turned my head and saw Aoi calling me from the back.

"Oh hi Aoi."

"Toru remember when I let you borrow my lunchbag to hold your electronics because you ran out of space."

"Yeah why?"

"Well when you fell asleep you kind of drooled on it…"

"Huh"

I looked at the item I was using as a pillow. It was now soaked in my drool. _Well crap!_

"Aoi um sorry!" I said as I tried to wipe the drool off.

"It's okay you can keep it." _Great but what'll I do with a pink lunchbag._

"I'm still sorry I'll get you a new one."

"I said it was okay. Anyways what's up?"

"Well nothing much. You?"

"This weekend me and my family visited my uncle in Kanto. I honestly had to be as boring and obedient as possible in order to get my dad to allow me to go on this school trip in the first place."

"I see."

"By the way you left this at my house." she then tossed me my hat I accidently left at her house the last time we studied.

"Oh thanks."

"Just tired huh." Tomo whispered to me.

"What, shut up!"

"Heh heh ain't I a stinker."

**42 Students Remaining**


	3. Welcome

_Retard. Why would they say something like that to me? I get that it can be okay if you don't mean it but they meant to hurt me, they enjoy hurting me, they like it when I cry._

I lied there crying on Tabs chest.

"Oh come now Lucky don't let those idiots annoy besides crying isn't a very good feature on a pretty girl like you."

The sound of Tabs voice immediately made me smile. He didn't mean it in a flirtatious way. He was gay, very gay, and proud and I was okay with it. He and I have been best friends since we were little, very little, and because of that he knows how to make me feel better. My friend, my only friend, Tabs. He reached done and wiped my tears. He then straightened my hair. I never got why he bothered. My hair was brown and relatively short but it would always get messy, very messy, no matter what. But he'd always straightened whenever he could.

"Don't call me Lucky."

"But your name is Lucky."

Rakki was my family name and when Tabs heard it for the first time he decided he would always say the English word Lucky. I guess Rakki is Lucky in English.

"Besides you call me "Tabs"." he replied.

"It's Tabito shortened."

"Yeah and Lucky is Rakki in English. We should stop because you know I won't stop until I have my way!"

I laughed. Tabs was so cheery always cheery. I reached for his head and attempted to mess up his hair but I was barely over three feet and he was about six so I couldn't exactly reach.

"Sorry sweetheart you're not messing up my do." he said while using his hand to wipe his short blonde hair and looking at the window as if it was a mirror.

I laughed again. Feminine, he doesn't' usually act like that only when he wants to be funny.

"Shut up Tabs." I said playfully.

"Oh you're just jealous. You're stuck with that messy brown mop top while I was blessed with this beautiful perfectly lengthed blonde hair."

I laughed yet again. After that he pulled out his phone and began playing around with social networks and downloadable games. I began to feel tired so I decided I'd take a nap. I rested my head on Tabs bicep to use it as a makeshift pillow. As I lay there I realized I may be tired, really tired, but I couldn't fall asleep so I just lied there and looked around the bus. I saw Kuroki and his gang talking. They were mean, very mean, always mocking Tabs for no reason. Calling him fag and a girl. Tabs isn't feminine Tabs is actually pretty athletic and muscular but despite being just like people like Funabashi and Kanada, whom are popular, he gets ignored and mocked just for his sexuality. I saw Kawai talking to Soma. Both were kind of nice I guess but like everyone they ignore me and Tabs. I guess they just don't want to ruin their image. Soma's a jock just like Tabs except he's noticeably smaller, both in height and in muscle mass, and has long black hair instead. Kawai's a popular girl simply for her looks, she has a very grown up figure and really long black hair that touches the back of her knees. _Their image they refuse to ruin. Jerks, no better than Kuroki. _While I lied there I realized I actually wanted to sleep now. In fact as I looked around everyone was asleep. I guess I'll take a nap too, a long nap.

"What the hell!"

The sound of Fukusaku's scream awoke me along with everyone else. I was still dazed but I managed to wake up pretty fast when I realized we weren't on the bus anymore. I saw wooden planks on the floor and we were all placed on the seat of desks. _What is this?_

I felt hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I tried to feel it but instead I felt a metal ring around my neck. As I felt the ring it soon hit me what situation we were in.

"We're in the Program!" I cried out as tears began to pour out.

My announcement pretty much hit my peers instantly. Everyone basically froze and you could see their distraught faces. The room was quiet, very quiet, for a while. All I did was look around the room I saw Tabs was on the opposite side of the room. I was placed directly in the middle of the sixth and last row from the room. The silence broke immediately when a bright light appeared through the windows. Everyone got up and ran up to see what was happening out there. We saw a helicopter land near the building we were at and I saw soldiers and a man in a suit quickly rush out of it. Since we were in the Program we all knew why they were here. We all new most of us would die, die painful painful deaths. I still remember when I first heard of the Program. I was six, or five, it was an average day. I was watching cartoons, I forgot what but it was funny, and in the middle of it I was interrupted by a Program update. I still remember their faces and the cold way the soldier listed their names and how they died. Boy #6 throat slit, Boy #4 burned to death, Girl #14 hung herself, Boy #7 hung himself, Girl #5 shot to death, Girl #8 shot to death, Girl #3 shot to death, and Boy #12 poisoned. My mom, scared like she hasn't been before, ran into the room turned off the TV and held me while crying. Sad but inevitable, the Program is held fifty times a year and every time someone dies it's announced on TV, it's a miracle Mom managed to keep from watching TV at the announcement times for that long. As we all stared at the rushing soldiers a strange reflection appeared on the window. I was the first to turn to the back of the room and everyone followed soon after. We saw a girl about our age. She sat on a single chair instead of a desk like everyone else; her hair was long and silver, her eyes were a deep blue. She wore a ring around her neck like the rest of us. Her main difference was she didn't wear our school uniform, instead she wore a white t-shirt with a tan jacket over it and for her bottom she wore a violet skirt. All she did was sit there and wait, eventually she noticed we were staring.

"Hi." she said while slowly turning her head toward us.

The door bursted open as the soldiers flooded in. They pushed us away from the window and all lined up against the walls.

"Alright." said the man in the suit as he slowly strolled in. He appeared to be a tall skinny man with short blonde a hair and slight chin hair.

"Okay class will you please take your seats." Right after he said that everyone quickly ran to their seats.

"Hello students my name is Toshiaki Minabuchi." he said while writing his name on the board.

I felt my body shake and as the tears fell down my face. _I'm going to die, going to die, going to die_

"But please call me Mr. Minabuchi or don't I couldn't care less. So welcome, oh and by the way the little lady in the back is Mai Sonoda she's uh well um a…a transfer student. Yeah a transfer so play nice okay. Anyways I'm going to go ahead and assume you all have decent intelligence so you know you're in the Program."

**43 Students Remaining**


	4. Instructions

_So this is how it ends…_

I sat there trying to hold back my tears. I'm not surprised, I can't be, what else could waking up in a random classroom mean? We all knew, we all knew what the Program was. We all heard the stories. We've seen and heard hundreds of announcements. Every year we're reminded of death and murder in all these horrible ways.

_Murder…_

I looked back and saw Chika and Tomo sitting in the back row three seats apart. Aoi was sitting in the front row right in front of this asshole.

"So I suppose you all already know the rules but hey it's my job to go over them." he said in a bored tone. "Alright the rules are simple; currently there are 42 err 43 of you. Sorry I rehearsed this before the uh "transfer"."

_Rehearsed what an ass! Well I guess he's already broken in the head from seeing kids murder one another hundreds of times!_

He then grabbed a piece of chalk and drew a T shaped blob on the board. After he was done he drew a grid system over it. He numbered the top of the grid from left to right and alphabetized its side from top to bottom.

"Now we're currently on an island a couple miles away from Hokkaido. As per usual you will all compete in a battle to the death until only one is left standing. Like every time the Program is held each of you are randomly divided by number and gender. This number represents when you leave this room into the island. As boy one goes then girl one and so on. Before you leave the island you're each given a bag that holds a loaf of bread, two bottles of water, a compass, a flashlight, a map of the island, and a random weapon. The randomness factor of weapons is to get rid of any natural advantages you may or may not have. This weapon can range from guns, blades, or blunt objects. Some of you however may not get a weapon instead a survival tool or you could get a useless piece of crap. Alright time for the interesting rules, every six hours I'll hold an announcement to tell you who died. After that's done I'll tell you four sections of the map that will be marked as danger zones at a certain time. If you enter the danger zone that collar around your neck will explode instantaneously killing you. Speaking of the collars they keep you from trying to run away and keep the game going. You see if someone doesn't die every twenty-four hours all the collars will explode ending the game with no winner."

_Asshole! Nothing but an asshole! If I could I'd send his ass to hell!_

When he was finished with his rules I saw a hand raise from a few seats from the left. It was Yoritomo Sugimoto. Sugimoto was a guy no one really liked. He was an obnoxious prideful rich kid who always had to complain.

"Um sir." he said while scratching his spikey hair.

_Sugimoto what the hell are you doing?_

"What is it?" Minabuchi said still not caring.

"It appears there must be some mistake. I'm the only son of Yoshimoto Sugimoto. I'm kind of a big deal in Hokkaido so I can't really afford to suffer through this. Besides who else will take over my father's banking corporation? Like I said Yoshimoto's only son. Without me Hokkaido's banking system will be in ruin when my father's gone." Sugimoto said in his usual condescending tone.

"I don't know your dad can adopt."

"Listen I know one such as you can't understand what my death would truly mean so I'll put it in ways you could understand. If you allow me to participate in this game my father and his lawyer will have a word or two with you."

"I see. I'm sorry you don't realize how little I give a damn about you and your lawsuits. Besides I have the government on my side and your dumbass father has already been informed of your forced participation, now sit down."

At this point Sugimoto's conceded face turned into full unrelenting rage.

_Come on Sugimoto sit down! Stop trying to argue!_

"How dare you talk to me in such a way! And how dare you insult my father!"

"Alright kid I'm done. I'll give you one warning calm down."

"I refuse! The fact that you dare talk down to my family and I! We are of higher class! Sure you have a government job but when it comes down to it you're probably nothing but their dog!"

When Sugimoto was done Minabuchi simply used his hand to brush his hair. He slowly turned toward the soldiers and said "I warned him."

Everyone, including Sugimoto, knew what he meant. Now Sugimoto's furious face turned into fear. His body began to shake as the soldier next to Minabuchi slowly began to raise his gun.

_Get the hell out Sugimoto!_

Almost the exact instant the gun was raised Sugimoto sprinted toward the door. I didn't know what his plan was but I guess he didn't really have one. When he reached the door however it bursted open revealing a soldier who tackled him down to the ground. The soldier held him down and dragged him toward Minabuchi. Tears began rushing down Sugimoto's face as he looked up at Minabuchi's expressionless face.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" Sugimoto cried.

Minabuchi didn't react instead he looked toward the class.

"I guess I'll show you an example of the game." he said bored as ever.

He strolled over to his desk and pulled out what appeared to be a laptop. However the buttons were all numbers. Half of them were blue and the others were pink. He nodded at the soldiers as he pressed the blue fifteen. After that the soldier simply threw Sugimoto to the side.

Beep…Beep…Beep

"Uh what?" Sugimoto cried as he felt the collar around his neck.

A red circle in the front of it began glowing red. It was releasing a beeping sound that kept getting louder. He turned at the class with tears still flowing. He ran at us crying for help. Everyone got up and ran away from him to avoid the inevitable explosion.

"Please help! Someone save me!" he cried.

We spent what felt like hours running around the room avoiding Sugimoto. Eventually the chaos was broken by the sound of a bomb. Blood trailed down the middle of the room. Sugimoto's body was missing his head and one shoulder. His blue school uniform was burned at the top and smothered in blood. You could see the blood rushing out and the top of his rib cage sticking out. On the other side of the blood trail was his half his head. On his head you can see the bottom of his skull and half his tongue sticking to side of his left cheek. His eyes still wide open with shocked eyes where you could see the trail of where his tears were.

_Sugimoto why did you try!_

About half the class began crying. Not because they liked Sugimoto it was because they feared the possibility of a terrible death like that.

"Alright that's enough. Back to your seats." Minabuchi said still emotionless.

After we made it back to our seats we were all handed a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Essay time." Minabuchi instructed. "You will all write down the words "I will kill" followed by a classmate's name. Do this until you write everyone's names."

"Sir." the girl in the back said.

"What is it Sonoda?"

"I don't know anyone's name here."

"Then draw pictures of killing them, I don't really care."

_Does he seriously think I'm doing this crap!_

I turned back to Chika and Tomo and they were writing away. When I turned to the front so was Aoi.

_What who…who are they writing? Damn screw this! Screw this essay! Screw this game!_

I sat there staring at my paper. When dots began appearing I realized I finally started crying. Thoughts began rushing through my head.

_Do I have a future? Do any of us have a future? If I die will my mom's shitty boyfriend kill her since there'd be no one to call the cops?_

In the end I ended up simply writing apologizes to people in my life. After I was done I decided to write down a promise.

_If I manage to survive I'll murder my mom's boyfriend._

"Alright times up." Minabuchi interrupted.

The soldiers walked by and collected all the pencils and papers. After that a cart carrying several black bags came in.

_So those are the weapon bags._

"Alright here's the fun part. When I call your name walk up and a soldier will hand you a bag. When you get the bag immediately exit the building. If you wander inside I'll detonate your collar. After the last person leaves the area the school immediately becomes a danger zone. If too many of you group up near the school to plan to rush in and attack I'll detonate your collars before you reach the inside of the building. Enough regulation time for the names. We usually don't do this but let the new girl go first. Girl #0: Mai Sonoda. "

The second her name was called the girl in the back got up and slowly strolled up to the front. They handed her a bag and then she disappeared into the outside. About two minutes later he called the next name "Boy #1: Toru Soma".

It was time. I picked up my backpack and speed walked my way up there. After getting my bag I waved goodbye to my peers, took one more look at Sugimoto, and ran outside.

**Game Start: Day 1 12:00 A.M.  
Boy #15: Yoritomo Sugimoto Dead  
42 Students Remaining**


	5. Game Start

"Girl #2: Aoi Kawai…Boy #5: Yoshitomo Outakara…Girl #7: Eriko Asahina…"

My body was shaking like it never has before. I wasn't cut out for this kind of thing. My mom and dad would always watch me and make sure I was safe, very safe. Now that I'm here I know what'll happen, I'll die.

"Boy #9: Takamuku Taira." the man called out.

_Not me I don't want to die. Not me._

I turned toward Tabs. He was looking at me the same way he always does but this time it seems his smile was more reassuring. Like always just looking at made me feel better but I knew it wouldn't last.

_Last…don't call me last…don't…I'll be stuck in this room alone with you guys for a bit…don't._

"Boy #12: Sadayoshi Akutagawa."

_Akutagawa…not him please…_

Akutagawa was a member of the Kuroki Klan. He was a bad boy, very bad. He was a pervert always peeking into the girl's locker room. We all heard the stories during the news announcements. In the Program people like Akutagawa do horrible things, poor people raped and murdered.

_Not Akutagawa not him please…_

I tried to distract myself so I wouldn't focus on the inevitable. But all I could see was Sugimoto's headless corpse. I felt the puke slowly creaking up my throat but I managed to hold it in.

"Girl #12: Himiko Matsushita."

As Matsushita quickly ran outside I realized she'd be safe for a while because she really only had one enemy and that's Fukusaku. Fukusaku however isn't much of a fighter. Then it hit me; I'm a target. I'm small and kind of scrawny plus I only have one friend.

_I'll die…and so will Tabs. Always picking on us…this isn't fair._

The tears came pouring down my face once again.

_I have no future…but Tabs does._

I realized if anything happens I need to make sure Tabs is safe.

"Boy #13: Thoki Tarumi."

Tarumi ran up to the front in a similar manner to Matsushita however when the soldier tossed him a bag he was knocked to the ground.

_Blunt weapon…they said there'd be blunt weapons_

Tarumi I guess was the class clown. However all his jokes were about picking on others.

_Jerks…so many jerks…_

"Girl #13: Shiemi Rakki."

My heart almost stopped. It was my turn. I got up tears still raining out my eyes. When I picked up my satchel it felt heavier than I remembered. The bag they handed me felt really light.

_Please be a gun…please be a gun…please_

I looked at my class for about two seconds before turning around and walking into the outside. The hallway that led to outside was long so I took the time to open my bag and check what was inside. All the stuff Minabuchi listed was in here so I was only worried about my weapon. When I first noticed it I could see two rolls connected together. On the back of the rolls appeared to be a necklace. Then I realized my designated weapon was binoculars.

_Bi…noculars. Why me! Why me!_

Whatever I have no time to complain. When I reached the outside I saw three different options. In front of me was a vast dark forest, to my left was significantly less trees so that way must lead to somewhere less hidden, and to my right was the same amount of dwindling trees but I could see buildings in the distant. After thinking for a bit I decided I'd just hide in the forest and wait till Tabs comes out. It was a bit harder than I thought but I managed to crawl a good distance in there. I used my binoculars to peek at who was coming out. Sure enough the second I set myself up to see I could see Hideki Hideyoshi running out. He seemed more scared than I was. It took me about a second to realize why. He must've pulled his weapon out on the way out like I did because he was holding it. His designated was a harisen or as some of you may call it a paper fan. He seemed to be having a panic attack as he sprinted to area with dwindling trees. A few minutes later Asami Shimazaki walked out. I tried to keep my breathing as quiet as possible when I noticed she actually had a gun.

_Don't come my way. Don't come my way. Don't come my way._

Luckily for me she went the same way Hideyoshi went. Then again Shimazaki was never really rude to anyone so I guess she isn't playing. But then again like everyone else she ignores me and Tabs. Mana Ikina was the next person to walk out so I guess Sugimoto was boy fifteen.

_Please call Tabs next. Come on._

"Rakki?"

That sound of someone calling my name made my body freeze. I turned around and saw Takamuku Taira standing behind. In his left hand he held his bag but in his right he held his weapon; an uzi. Before I could scream I got up and sprinted through the woods. I didn't care where I was going just that it was away from him. As I ran I looked behind to see him following me.

_No! Not me! Not me! Why!_

"Wait Rakki!" he screamed.

I didn't want to stop I knew what was happening.

_Didn't shoot! Didn't shoot yet because he wants to rape me first then kill me!_

Taira was always kind of quiet. I'd never know what would be running through his head.

"Please Rakki stop!" he shouted.

After a while of running I managed to out run him. I didn't really know where I was so I pulled out my map. Like the board the island was a crude T shape with a grid over it. It was numbered from one to ten at the top and the side was marked with the letters A to J from up to down. According to the map I was at H8.

_Alright I guess I'll find Tabs later. Tabs…_

Hoping to find him I looked at the map to see if any landmarks to see if there was anywhere where Tabs would hide.

_Mountain top, no he isn't stupid. Church, not his style. A house, no he'd know if it was too risky. Town hall, no again to risky. Where would he be?_

I realized I'd wait till sunrise. At night it's too risky. Especially with that transfer girl. I'm not sure what it was but just the way she looked at everyone scared me a lot. I picked up a medium sized rock as I crouched into a bush.

_I guess this'll be my weapon._

**Game Time: Day 1 2:37 A.M.  
42 Students Remaining**


	6. Trust

_Fuck this shit._

I tried to keep my breathing as quiet as possible as I crouched under a window in a small house. I figured I'd camp here until it gets marked a danger zone. All I can say is I kind of lucked out with my weapon.

_A Beretta 92A1. Don't really know what that means but it's a gun so I guess I'll deal with it._

Right now I don't have a plan other than meet up with Tomo and Chika. As I sat there waiting for sunrise I realized that I was holding a gun.

_Could I kill even in self-defense? Wait is anyone even playing this shit? I mean we've all been in the same class since seventh grade. All except that transfer. I guess if anyone's going to kill it's going to be her because she doesn't know anyone. Alright maybe if we all work together we can think of a way out of this. Why the hell am I telling myself this bullshit I know death is inevitable._

I sighed as I clutched my gun. I knew there was no way out of it but I knew I couldn't kill anyone in my class.

_Wait my cellphone!_

I swiftly picked up my backpack and pretty much ripped it open. Inside I found Aoi's lunchbag however is was pretty much empty. I guess they took away all electronics. Oh well I didn't know what I'd do anyways my mom would be useless and so would cops because the Program is completely legal. All they really left me was my clothes and a couple of shot glasses I packed.

_Well I guess that would've been a fun class trip._

Two days before we left Tomo called both me and Chika. He was calling because he had a "great" idea on how to make this class trip as fun as possible. He made me bring shot glasses, he made Chika bring some vodka, and he packed the condoms. I'm not sure if his plan was to socialize with the girls, get them drunk, or whatever.

_Ugh Tomo can be such a douche sometimes._

I looked at the shot classes.

_I wonder if Mom will miss these._

As I sat there suddenly the sound a snapping branch from the outside caught my attention. I looked up and noticed that the window I was sitting under was actually a little open.

_Damn please be a squirrel or a raccoon. Fuck I don't care if it's motherfucking Bigfoot out there but please don't be a classmate._

I wasn't ready for someone else. I didn't know if they'd be playing so all I could do is hope they wouldn't enter this house.

_Do I shoot them? Do I have time to run? What do I do?_

To my utter horror I heard the door creak open. I held my gun ready shoot and make a run for it.

_Just shoot them in the arm. Don't kill just run._

I could see light of a flashlight moving around the room. My heart sank when I saw the blue skirt. I'm friend's with Tomo, whom isn't exactly well liked by our female classmates.

"Toru is that you?" I immediately recognized the voice.

"Aoi?"

She crouched down to see me in the eye. I could see tears running down her face. She almost screamed and seemed like she was about to run out when she noticed my gun. The thing is I didn't want her to leave. With the way she is she's bound to get hurt by a creep like Akutagawa.

"Wait Aoi please stay! I won't hurt you!" I said while tossing my gun to the side.

"Promise?" she responded almost childlike.

"Yeah."

She crawled up closer so she could talk to me better.

"I'm sorry Toru. It's just that I don't exactly feel safe. I mean this is the crap they gave me to defend myself." she said while showing me a headband.

_Seriously? What were they thinking while packing that bag!_

"Well I guess you could choke someone with it."

"Right…" she said in a nervous tone.

_Great job Toru talk about how to murder to someone who's completely terrified._

"Well I guess I'll be going now." she said while getting up.

"Wait. Aoi I'm sorry. It's just that I'm just as scared as you are and well…"

"You don't want to be alone."

"Yeah."

"I know I'm terrified, but I don't know."

"Please Aoi if you stay I'll keep you safe." I said while picking up the gun.

"But…"

"I promise I won't kill you."

She stood there quietly. Not wanting to let her go out there alone I decided to show her how much I trusted her by tossing her my bag.

"What?" she asked.

"That bag has all my supplies. Including the ammo for my gun. I trust you enough to hold all the things that I need to survive. Do you trust me not to kill you?"

Almost immediately she ran over and gave me a hug. She began crying on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Toru. I know I should've trusted of you. It's just that..."

"It's okay Aoi. It's okay."

_I guess it'll be me and her._

As we sat there I noticed a sharp pain on my back. Suddenly I noticed a kitchen knife sticking out my back. Before it sunk in too deep I ran up and headed for the door. The second I rose the same knife was jabbed into my right shoulder causing me to drop my gun. Right after that the knife was pulled out and a large slash was made across my back. The pain in my back was enough to knock me to the ground face down. I rolled over onto my back when I saw the knife headed to my head. Now that I was laying on my back I saw the perpetrator; it was Aoi.

_Aoi? Why?_

Tears began flowing as she got on top of me. She first jabbed the knife in my stomach. The second jab was near the first.

_This is it. Too bad I wanted to kill my mom's boyfriend._

The third jab went straight through my heart. Before I could say any last words I fell into darkness.

**Game Time: Day 1 2:41 A.M.  
Boy #1: Toru Soma Dead  
41 Students Remaining**


	7. Decisions

I looked at Toru's body. I walked over and took another look at him to make sure he was dead. At first I thought the fact I got a kitchen knife as my weapon was pretty bad but I guess it worked out.

_I'm sorry Toru…but I have to survive._

I strolled over to pick up his gun and loot his bag.

_This is enough food and water to last me at least three days._

Then I noticed one mistake I made. There was blood all over the sleeves of my uniform.

_Shit!_

I opened my backpack to get a spare shirt only to find all that was left was my night gown. It took me a few minutes to figure it out but I guess I accidently left the bag carrying my clothes in my locker at school. Then I looked down to see my knees had blood smothered on them.

_I guess this is my punishment for murder._

I took Toru's bag and walked into the bathroom. I took off my school top and put on one of Toru's T-shirts. After that I grabbed one of my water bottles poured some on my school top and wiped my legs clean. While in the restroom I noticed my long hair could eventually lead to my demise.

_Damn if someone manages to grab this…_

I gave a long sigh. I've always prided myself in my hair and on how long and pretty it was but now I had to chop it. I held my kitchen knife steady as I looked at the mirror. I measured to about the end of my neck.

_Alright come on Aoi! It's for survival! Just make it quick!_

I drove my knife as fast as I can through my hair. It was quick and before I knew it my long hair was gone.

_Uh crap that hurt!_

Looking at my refection made me feel two feet tall. I didn't like short hair and for now I was stuck with it. Before I left the building I realized I made yet another mistake. With my shortened hair they'd know I killed Toru if they found my hair all over that bathroom floor. I ran back in the restroom and picked up all my hair.

_Crap where do I put this! _

Then my eyes turned toward Toru's corpse. No one would want to touch a dead body. So I walked up to it and hid my hair under his corpse. After that I was about to leave when I again noticed what I've done.

_Toru I'm really sorry. I have to survive._

With that I exited the building.

**Game Time: Day 1 2:47 A.M.  
41 Students Remaining**


	8. Akutagawa

_This is almost too easy._

As I dragged her body through the night trying to find Gyo I was feeling as pumped as ever.

"Um Sada?" Morie asked.

"What is it Morie?" I asked.

"Aren't you a bit worried about this plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she didn't really fight back."

"Well maybe she wants it?"

"But…"

"Shut up Morie! Besides if you don't shut up some fucking psycho will show up and get us."

To this day I still get Morie. He joined our gang but he's always wining about morals and what's right and all that. Right now we're in the Program which means we can do whatever we want and I want to have some "fun" with this Sonoda girl. I mean whoever she is she's got a nice ass.

"Sada this isn't right." Morie wined.

"I said shut up! Besides like you said she isn't complaining."

"But what about her weapon? We never found it!"

"Dude shut up! She probably dropped it or something! Besides we've got your weapon to hold her back now keep that switchblade pointed at her neck!"

Honestly I'll never understand Morie. If it weren't for the fact my weapon was crap _seriously what the hell is a jutte _I'd kill by now.He wasn't going to ruin my fun.

_Alright after this Sonoda girl who should we get next? The Two Imikos? Kawai? Fujioka? I can't decide there all hot!_

So Gyo said told me to go meet up with at the southernmost part of the island. Wait until he sees what I got for the gang! After a few more minutes of walking and hearing Morie's whining we reached the southernmost part. Sure enough Gyo was waiting there for us. He looked at us with smile as he held his weapon a type of shotgun.

"Akutagawa, Miyake it's about time you got here. Seriously though, how the hell did it take you long?" he said calmly.

"Sorry man I had to go find Morie here. Don't even ask me how he got his ass lost. Hey Gyo get a load of this. We caught the transfer girl and I was thinking we'd start this game with a little party."

"I see. What ya'll get for your weapons?" he asked.

"What?"

"Weapons."

"Oh well I got this jutte thingy while Morie got a switchblade."

"I see. No guns?"

"Naw man."

BLAM!

**Game Time: Day 1 3:23 A.M.  
Boy #12: Sadayoshi Akutagawa  
40 Students Remaining**


	9. Alone

My jaw nearly dropped as I looked at Sada's carcass. Our boss Gyo had just murdered one of his own.

"What the hell!" I shouted.

Then suddenly Gyo's body fell down to ground.

_What?_

I walked over to see a knife was sticking out of his neck. I turned toward the transfer who was staring at me coldly. I thought about picking up the gun but before I could move she walk with another knife in her hand.

"Wait don't kill me!" I screamed as I fell back.

However she ignored me and instead picked up the gun and retrieved her knife. After that she continued to ignore me and instead looted Gyo and Sada's bags. She took one look at the jutte and threw it into the ocean.

_Should I do something? Crap where is Kakazu? Did she kill him too?_

"Wait!" I shouted at her.

"What is it?" she asked while turning around.

"You…you killed my friends."

"You tried to gangbang me."

"Well then why didn't you kill me?"

"Because you're not playing."

"What…how…how could you tell?"

"You spent past couple hours arguing with your friend there about what's right."

"Yeah but how did you know I wasn't faking it?"

"You don't look that smart."

I was both intrigued and insulted. The next thing I knew I was following her.

"What do you?"

"Nothing. It's just that I'm curious. Were they your first kills?"

"In the Game."

"Have you seen someone who's kind of short with short hair? He wears a jacket just like ours."

"No."

At this point I was kind of annoyed with her one word answers.

"Why are you here?"

"Transferred."

"Seriously?"

"Sure."

"God will you stop walking and actual talk!"

"No."

"Come on why not."

"Don't trust you."

_Well she has a reason. I am in a gang._

I never really knew why I joined there gang. It wasn't because I really liked them I feel nothing from their deaths. I guess I was tired of getting picked on so I felt I needed to in order to defend myself. However I never actually became like them.

"Wait."

"What now?" she asked.

"Please don't leave. I may be in a gang but I can't defend myself out here."

"You have a switchblade."

"You have a gun."

"I'll kill you."

"Now I know you're not playing to win because if you were why didn't you kill me."

She stopped in her tracks suddenly.

_What the?_

Suddenly she ducked and I felt a strange pain in my stomach. I realized I had been shot as I fell to the ground.

_What no! Why! Who!_

She soon got up and fire Gyo's shotgun. I saw a body's head explode as it hit the ground. It took me a second for me to notice our gang's jacket. I guess it was Kakazu. By the way he was firing away I could tell he was playing. As I laid there feeling my life slip away all I saw was the transfer girl looting our bags. After she was done she walked away.

_Wait don't go I don't want to die alone…_

**Game Time: Day 1 4:17 A.M.  
Boy #8: Gyokusho Kuroki Dead  
Boy #18: Kakazu Watoga Dead  
Boy #6: Morie Miyake Dead  
37 Students Remaining**


	10. Running

_No! No! No!_

I ran around through this neighborhood with my tears leaving a trail.

_Not good! Gun I need a gun! A real gun!_

I clutched my weapon; a stun gun. This wouldn't be able to defend me. This would be the last thing I'd hold. There was no excuse I knew there'd be people playing I've already seen Soma's body.

_Cut and stabbed to death! Someone killed him! Someone's playing!_

While running I guess I didn't see where I was running because I didn't notice a small hill and I tripped. I nearly had heart attack when I released I had lost my weapon.

_No where is it! What am I doing! Digging my own grave?_

After crawling around for a few minutes I finally found it. Right after I heard the sound of running then a sudden stop.

"Wait huh wait huh Rakki." said a male voice.

I got up and turned around. What I saw was Takamuku Taira holding an uzi. He turned around and looked me straight in the eye.

"Kajahara? Mikuru Kajahara?" he asked.

I immediately panicked and sprinted away.

"Wait come on Kajahara!" he shouted from behind.

_Kill! All of them want to kill!_

I never have missed home as much as I do now. I thought of my mother and my younger brother. What are they doing right now, now that they know I'm in the Program. The only other time I feared death like this was when I was about four, when my dad was still alive. He was always mad hitting me and mom. To the point where I was glad he got shot to death by a robber.

_Mom and Maku. I wish I didn't come!_

The days of me begging to come on this trip began rushing through my mind. All the things I promised to do. All the time I spent doing chores. Just to get stuck in the Program. However as I ran I accidently rammed into someone. As we both fell to ground I began hoping for a friend.

_Please be a friend! Please be a friend!_

"Mikuru?" a soft voice asked.

"Aoi?"

_Aoi. She's a nice girl. Does this mean I'm safe?_

We both got up at the same time. We spent a few seconds just staring at each other. I noticed that she chopped her hair to about my length and instead of her school top she wore a green T-shirt.

"Mikuru." she said coldly. "I'm sorry." she then raised a gun.

Before she could I fire I panicked and used my stun gun on her hand. Due to the shock she accidently threw her gun to the right. We both immediately ran toward it but I managed to beat her to it by tackling her to the ground and crawling over her body.

"Mikuru please!" she begged as I held the gun.

_Not me!_

I fired the gun once and sprinted away from the scene. I didn't want to kill her but I didn't want her to kill me. As I ran I felt my legs about to give out but I wanted to make sure she couldn't catch up. After a few more minutes I couldn't take it and I fell onto the ground. I laid there closing my eyes before opening my eyes to reveal to my horror more dead bodies. It was Miyake and another member of the Kuroki Klan whose head was missing. I felt my legs get a burst of adrenaline as I got up to run yet again.

_Is this how I'll spend the rest of my life literally running for my life!_

This when I stopped running I could tell I was done running this time. I lied on a patch of grass as I cried. I looked at my stun gun and gun.

_Why does this have to happen to us? Can I actually use these to kill?_

As I lied there in a puddle of my tears I heard the sound of branches moving; someone was coming. I stood up but by the way my legs felt I knew I couldn't run. I took a deep sigh; I wasn't fit to kill so this person entering would be my killer.

"Alright I've spent my whole time running and now my legs can barely move so if you're going to kill me make it quick!" I shouted while closing my eyes and started crying again.

"Well there is something you can do to save your life." a deep voice said.

"Huh what?"

"Take your clothes off!"

I froze. Would I rather die or would I rather get raped. Then my eyes turned to my gun again.

_Can I? Will I?_

I opened my eyes, turned around, and pointed my gun. However what I saw was something reassuring.

"Whoa Miku don't shoot. It was a joke sorry." my good friend Katsumi said in a friendly tone.

"Katsumi!" I shouted as I fell over on her to give her a hug.

"Hey calm down. Get off I was joking about the take your clothes off thing."

**Game Time: Day 1 5:12 A.M.  
37 Students Remaining**


End file.
